


Spies of Rhy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Spy - Freeform, Tickling, tickle tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury,John deacon,Roger Taylor and Brian May.spies in training of living in Rhy.Brian is an arseholeJohn is fluffRoger and Freddie are a couple
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor





	1. Chapter 1

_Freddie_ ' _s p.o.v_

Hey,i'm Freddie.I'm 24 and a Spy in training of Rhy.Me and my three friends live in Rhy spy base.We share a room.I get the top bunk,Roger's the bottom bunk under mine.Same with John and Brian."Freddie get up",Brian said,"Fuck Off Brian,i'm not feeling so good",i said in a whisper while Brian rolled his eyes and pulled the covers away,"Get Up",he said,"Fuck off",i said,"Brian leave him be",Roger said,he's my boyfriend."thanks babe",i said to Roger,me and roger kiss.

"Brian leave me alone,i said i'm not feeling so good today",i said,"Oh baby",Roger said,i sat on his bunk and he put his hand to my forehead."warm",Roger said."stay here today",Roger said."i want to",i said.Brian's been an arsehole to all of us so far all because he's ahead in training."Brian leave Freddie alone",Roger hissed.

"we all know he's faking",Brian scoffed."Shut up",i said."you wanna fight",he said,"hell yea",i said,we got into a fight,i smirked while doing a backflip and kicking him in the back.He fell and tried to go for me,i went at him."Boo",i said while double punching.we were caught...by Miami(Jim Beach)."Brian,Freddie!",he said."sorry sir",i said."Brian i would of expected better from you",Miami said."Freddie,why can't you be like Brian",he said,"the fuck,he's an arsehole to me.i'm literally not feeling well.BRIAN STARTED THE FIGHT!",i said.Roger came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck.

"Freddie,you'll be doing extra training tomorrow with Brian",he said,"No",i said."sedate him"Miami said,i ran,i'm fast.i ran.I tripped and landed face first well landing on my arm.I screamed in pain as roger and John ran to me."Freddie baby,look at me",Roger said,i did teary eyed."its alright Freddie",Roger said,the two helped me up,Roger supporting my arm well my left arm."it hurts babe",i whimper,"I know Freddie i know it hurts,its a broken arm",Roger said.they helped me to the infirmary,i was given pain killers.Then my arm is put in a cast for six months.

I walked back to our shared room to get some rest.Miami walked in."get out",i growled slightly."Freddie,i'm not giving in",he said,"i'm not in the mood,its Brian's fault,i have a broken arm",i said.i sat on the top bunk in my hoodie and sweatpants."i can't do training until this is off",I scowled.

"Freddie,you're doing it,i don't care what you say",he said,"FINE JUST FUCK OFF!",i said."stay here",he said.I roll my eyes and nod.i went to bed.

_ Next day _

I woke up early,i felt a little better today."good morning",Roger said."mm morning babe",i said,kissing him."how's the arm?",he asked,"sore",i said,i took my painkillers."rise and shine",Miami said,"shush",i groaned."Freddie get up",he said,"i want to left alone for a bit",i said."alright i'll be back in a few minutes",he said,i nodded.Roger pulled me to him,kissing my cheek."i love you Roger",i said,"I love you too",he said.we kiss.i put on jeans,i stay shirtless."Freddie put a top on,you'll catch a cold",he said."fine",i said,tickling him with my right hand." hey stop that!",he squeals.Roger squirmed under me as i tickle his neck."aww",i said.

I stopped and kissed him."love you too",he said.I rolled my eyes.I didn't put on a shirt."Freddie shirt",roger said"how am i supposed to",i said."come here",he said,i did.he helps me,"ow",i whimper"i know babe",he said.I get the shirt on,we go to breakfast."good morning",John said,"mm",i hummed."where's Brian?",i ask."with Miami",John said."of course the golden boy",roger scoffed."i heard that roger",Brian said,"oh fuck off",i said.

Brian looks at me."what?",i said with disgust."oh look its the golden boy",me and John said at the same time."why don't you two just shut the fuck up",he said,"Brian fuck off,you've done enough,i can't train today,i have a broken arm",i scoffed.Brian grabs my right arm."Get off him",Roger said,"Brian let go of me",i said.#I try to pull from his grasp,i can't."GET OFF!",Roger said.

Roger punched him in the face,he let go of me,i fell back,roger caught me."you little shit!",i said to him,"golden boy oh so perfect,",i said."yea right",i said,"Mr Perfect.You're not",i scoffed."Freddie",Miami said,"uh no,Brian fucking grabbed me",i said."yes Brian grabbed him",Roger and John said,"Is this true",Miami asked Brian."No,they're lying",he said,"WHAT?!",i said."Freddie babe calm down",roger said.I walk up to Brian and slap him."fucking bitch",i said."don't even tell me i'm punished Miami,Brian fucking started it",i spat."all of you to your room NOW!",he said,"uh let me think?NO",i said.

I ran off to me and roger shared room.i cried on the bed."babe",Roger said,"g go away",i said,"come here love",he said,Roger pulled me to him,wrapping his arms around me."I love you",i said,"love you too",he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Freddie_ ' _s p.o.v_

I cried myself to sleep that night.Miami doesn't believe me or Roger or John only believes the golden boy."Freddie",Roger said,"shut up rog",i said.",look at me",he said,"No",i said.Brian had punched me,he's an arsehole."Freddie",roger said,"what",i said."oh babe",he said,pressing an ice pack to my eye,"it hurts",i said,"i know",he said,kissing me,i kiss back.we lay in bed."roger Freddie",Miami said,"Get the fuck out!",Roger hissed,i kissed roger to shut him up.he took the ice from my eye.

"at least the swelling's gone down",Roger said,kissing under my eye.I can have my cast off sooner than expected.I did.Miami dragged me to some room,he cuffed my wrists to the wall and stripped me of my boxers,he had a water pipe directly aimed at my hole,he turns it on,i clench."Fuck",i said."mm",i moan as it hits my prostate,he turns it off and shoves a vibrator up my arse."TAKE IT Out",i said,biting my lip,i had tears in my eyes.

John and roger were probably worried.I felt someone palming me."Stop it",i said,i lashed out in anger.I had tears spilling,Roger and John ran in,I looked to them."help",i whimper."MIAMI STOP!",John shouts while roger un cuffs me and takes out the vibrator from my arse,i was to weak to put on boxers,Roger does it for me,he helps me put on sweatpants.i put on a hoodie and cry on his shoulder,"shh its alright my love,its alright,i'm here",he cooed.

"how could you Miami?",Roger said,I whimper,"shh its alright",he said,he carried me.He carried me to our room.Roger lays me on our bed."shh its alright babe,i'm here now",he cooed.Roger holds me close,i cuddled into his hold,he wraps his arm around me tighter."i'm scared",i said,"i know",Roger says,kissing my forehead and pulling a blanket on us,we soon fell asleep together cuddling.

_ Two days later _

"Freddie babe time to wake up",Roger says softly,rubbing my back and kissing the back of my neck."mm",i hummed,coughing into my arm well hacking my guts out.Roger kisses my cheek."i feel so sick",i groaned,"i know you do that's why you're staying in bed today",he said,"you do have a fever",he said."don't leave",i said,"i'm not going to leave",he said.Roger lay next to me,i curled into him.

Roger kissed my cheek,"i'm gonna go get us breakfast",he said,i nodded and sneezed.He puts the blanket on me.John walks in,"hey",he said,"shut up",i groaned."i'm guessing you're sick",he said,i nod."oh Freddie",he said,"John be quiet",i said."you know Brian's like,he'll snitch",I said coughing.John kisses my cheek."i'm back",Roger said,i had a slice of toast.i had my teddy bear to cuddle.Brian walked in while us three were eating breakfast."why?",he said."Freddie's sick",Roger said."Freddie can you have kids?",Roger asked,"yes",i said,"i'm a hermaphrodite",i said."i can have kids",i said."i take it you want kids",i said,Roger shyly nods.

"aww that's okay",i said."i'd love to have kids",i said,me and roger kiss.I hacked my guts by coughing,i snuggled more into the blanket."Miami wants you three",Brian said,"i'm not going",i said coughing and sneezing once more."you have to Freddie",Brian said,"don't touch me",i said,"you go ahead",i said."if you're sure",he said,i nodded,"i'll just get some extra sleep,i was up early being sick",i said,Roger nodded."alright,get better soon",Brian said,i flipped him off and fell asleep.

_ an hour later _

I woke up and saw the other three walk in."so then?",i said."Miami still wants you",Brian said,"ugh no",i said."i'm not going",i said,"he wants all of us to do a sensitivity test shirtless",Brian said,"it can wait",i said.

_ three days later _

i got better.We all had to do a sensitivity test shirtless,we had our wrists cuffed to the wall.We're all topless.we had brushes on our sides and tummy."i call these teasers,they'll tease the sides and navel",Miami said,he turns them on going low at first then building up,Brian's the first to burst out laughing thrashing and bucking.I was squirming,Miami turns up mine,i bust out in squeals and laughter,throwing my head side to side,John is the next to start laughing because he's really ticklish.Then roger stayed silent.

Miami turns up his.he squirms."come on rog laugh",Miami said,slowly switching between medium and high.Roger started giggling as the brushes moved up his tummy to his ribs."ah ticklish ribs",Miami teased,pinching and poking at his ribs.Roger laughed.Miami had turned off me,John and Brian's.he un cuffed us. 

I was then cuffed to the wall again."go on John,Roger tickle him",Miami said,"fuck no",i said."sorry babe",Roger said.I nod.roger grabbed a feather where as John grabs a hair brush.I start laughing the minute John rakes the hairbrush over my ribs."heheh ahah",i laughed and squirmed,"stop squirming",Miami warned,"sorry,i'm so ticklish!",i squealed"oops",i said,"oops indeed",Miami said,turning up Brian's tickle brushes.Roger started tickling my sides.John starts to tickle the back of my knees with a feather duster.

"HAHAHHAHAHHA S STOPAHAHAH!",i laugh as they tickle me.Brian was panting,me and him were let go,we staggered back to the room and collapse onto the beds .me and him panting."fucking hell that was torture",i wheezed out."agreed",he said,i started coughing and hacking my guts with it.I curled up in my bunk with a blanket.I kept coughing.I ran to the bathroom to be sick.Miami didn't really trust us to go out on missions yet. 

I was being sick in the toilet in the bathroom we have."Freddie?",i heard roger say,"yes babe",i said,"you okay",he asked,"m fine",i said,"don't lie to me",he said,"i'm not",i said."yes you are",he said,"just leave me be",i said."NO",he said,"Roger just go back to our room",i said,i used the sink as crutch and washed out my mouth and brushed my teeth.I walked out of the bathroom.I went back to me and roger and johns and Brian's shared room.I went to the top bunk of me and rogers.I snuggle into my blanket and stayed awake for hours,i couldn't sleep that night.

I felt really sick,i guess its just the flu.I tried to sleep.I couldn't.I never could.i can't.

I was up all night,shivering."Freddie?why are you awake?",Brian asked,"haven't slept all night",i said.I coughed again,being sick into the bucket i have.I groaned and whined.Brian put his hand to my forehead."oh fuck,you're burning up a lot",he said,"No shit sherlock",i said.he took my temperature."103F",he said.I was whimpering by now.I heard Brian singing'Here comes the sun' by the Beatles,i smiled to myself.It literally lulls me to sleep.

_ the next day _

We have our first mission.I put on jeans and a hoodie.I'm not going since i'm still sick.I work out in the gym.I got to the gym and started my work out.I started singing.I was doing it under my breathe.I always used the gym i see myself as not perfect.My Body.Fat.I let the thoughts take over.I was working out 24 hours a day.

I took a break and went through my phone deleting off pictures of me and Roger together.I went back to a work out doing push ups maybe i did over my limit.My limit is 40.I did 70.I was getting skinnier day by day.I put on my hoodie and jeans and went to get food,i ate salad and fruit for my meals."Freddie,you okay?you've been eating quite less",Roger said,"i'm fine!",i said.I may look buff as fuck but i'm a wimp.I got up and left.

I had a power nap in my own room well the room i share with roger.I grew insecure of myself.

_ few hours later _

I kept going in the gym,working out,"shit",i said under my breathe,i ran to hide.I did,i heard someone coming.Shit its Roger and Brian."Freddie,come out",Brian said,i bit my lip to hide my squeaks.I stayed silent and still,i'm in a hoodie and sweatpants and socks."Freddie,come here",i heard roger say,i'm in the bathroom stall hiding.i had locked it.I sat against the wall of it and hugged my knees to my chest.I wiped my tears."Freddie?we know you're in here give it up",Brian said,i bit my lip.i sat on top of the toilet so they wouldn't know.

I had tears in my eyes,i wipe them."Freddie?you've got till the count of three",Roger said."1.....2.......Don't make me say it........3",Brian said,they bang on every stall door,i jumped.i stayed quiet and waited till they left the gym,i went back to my work out doing push ups."you can do this don't let them bring you down Freddie",i thought to myself taking a deep breathe and pushing myself to go over.

I was pushed to the floor,"GET OFF ME!",i said."we warned you",Brian said,"j just get off me",i said,i grabbed my hoodie and put it on.I ran off to the bathrooms.I sat against the wall in a stall and cried.

_~~~_

_they don_ ' _t care_

i know

_keep pushing yourself_

i am

~~~

I walked out of the bathrooms and did my boxing training.I kick box as well.I went back to the rooms.I'm supposed to be in UNI but i dropped out."Freddie",Brian said,"Fuck Off May",i said.I laid in bed,back facing Brian."Freddie,look at me please",he said,"leave me alone please",i said sighing.Brian sits with me."whats wrong and i'm sorry being an arsehole",he said,"it fine and i don't want to talk about it",i said."I understand if you don't",he said,hugging me.i pushed him away.I put on a hoodie and sweatpants."d don't touch me",i said.

"Freddie please tell me,i'm worried",he said.I'm still insecure of my body .Miami didn't know i was doing this to myself.Neither did Roger or John."Freddie please",Brian said,"s shut up",i said,he pulls the blanket away,i'm in a hoodie and sweatpants,you can't tell i'm a skinny shit,my arms are buff but my weight had gone down a lot.I can't walk without collapsing."don't touch me Bri",i said,Brian kissed my cheek ,"i'm worried about you Freddie",he said,"m sorry",i said,i took off my hoodie.

"i'm sorry Bri",i said,"don't cry,its alright",he said,he hugged me."i'm so fucking sorry",i said to him.Brian rubbed my back as i cried on his shoulder,"shh its alright",he said."shh its alright,its alright,i'm not upset or mad at you",he said,kissing my forehead."why'd you do it?",he asked"i'm just insecure i guess",i said going quiet and putting on my hoodie."Freddie,you need to start eating,none of us want to see you with a goddamn feeding tube",Brian said softly,arm around me,my head on his shoulder.I nodded."will you start eating?",he asked,i nodded."its almost dinner anyway",he said,he smirks at me,"don't you dare",i said.Brian's hands land on my sides,tickling me."Brian Brian Stop it NO!",i squealed as he kept pinching and poking ticklishly at my sides.

I giggled and squirmed under him."Brian Brian stop it!",i giggle."hmm i don't think i will ",he teases as he kisses down my chest.I push him away and sat up.he wraps his arms around me."i'm sorry Bri",i said,"its alright",he said,he kissed my cheek."i'll stay with you",he said,"please,i hate being alone",i said ,"and i'm scared of the dark",i said."i know you're scared of the dark",he said,he hugs me again.

_ Three days later _

"good morning sweetheart",Roger said,"shut up Taylor",i said."Rog,leave him for now",Brian said.i faced Brian."Freddie",Roger said,"will you marry me?",he asked,i bit my lip i wasn't ready,"fuck",is all i said."i'm sorry rog but i'm not ready",i said,Brian walked to me,kissing my forehead.Brian actually cared about me ,i had been cheating on roger with Brian."Roger,i''ve been cheating on you",i said,"WITH WHO?!",he snaps,"Me",Brian said,kissing me,Roger slapped me,i fell back and hit my head.

"shh its alright",Brian said,kissing the back of my head."Get the fuck out roger!",i said to him."i'll go tell Miami",John said,me and Brian nodded.Brian puts me in his lap,kisses me.I kiss back."I love you",i said,"I love you too",he said.We cuddled on his bed.i soon fell asleep,Brian's arm around me tightly not to tight though.Brian kissed my cheek and put the blanket on me,"Stay",i said."i am,just going to brush my teeth",he said,i nodded.I stayed awake,i'm topless,my weight had gone up to 87.I need to be at 104.

Brian went to brush his teeth.I was alone in the room.Roger walked in."get out",i said,"hmm no",he said,he pinned me to the bed and beat the shit out of me.I passed out.i was waking up around three hours later."Freddie,Freddie talk to me",Brian said."what happened",i said,wincing."Roger beat you up",Brian said to me,kissing my forehead.he put a cold compress to my black eye,"It hurts so much",i said,tearing up,"hey now don't cry",Brian said softly wiping my tears."its okay,i'm here now",He said,he kept the compress to my eye.

Brian held me to him,kissing my forehead.Brian's arm stayed around my wait,i put my head on his chest."i know you're sore",he said softly,i nodded,"hurts so bad",i said."I know it does",Brian says to me,running his hand through my hair,he puts an eye patch over my eye."shh its alright",he said."hurts so much Brimi"i said,"I know my love i know",he said,,i wrap my arms around his neck,my legs around his waist.he kisses me."Here comes the sun,Here comes the sun and i say its all right.Little darling,its been a long cold lonely winter.Little darling,it feels like years since its been here.here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right.Little darling,the smiles returning to their faces.Little darling,it seems like years since its been here.here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right.Sun,sun,sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Little darling,i feel that ice is slowly melting.Little darling,it seems like years since its been clear.Here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right.here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right.",Brian sang to me,i smiled and laid against his chest.

"i love you Brimi",i said,"i love you too Freddie,i always will",he said kissing the top of my head.We laid in bed,cuddling.Miami walked in."seriously?",John groaned,putting a pillow over his face."you three get up",he said,i flipped him off.Brian pulled me to him to stop me from going."i'm not going anywhere",i said.He kisses my forehead and i cuddle into him."Miami leave us alone",John said."roger still needs to be punished",John said,"he will be"Miami said,"re think that",i said,looking to Miami.Busted face."rogers doing",i said.

Miami sighed with frustration.he walked out the room."Brian,will you still love me if i killed roger?",i asked,"mm depends",he said.I sat on his hips and ran my hands over his chest and lower stomach.Brian slightly giggled when i kissed his neck."hmm?i guess i should do this",i said,tickling his sides,"FREDDIE!"he squeals.I spidered up and down his sides fast,squeezing them.Brian bucked and thrashed,throwing his head side to side,laughing."aww coochie coo",i teased,kissing his neck as well.i wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his around my neck.

I kissed his neck sweetly,leaving 'love bites'(Hickey)."fuck Freddie",he said,"you like that baby?",i asked,"mm ",he moaned,"i need words",i said,"yes babe",he moaned as i press my finger into his ribs,he jumps at that."sorry",i giggle,he kisses me.i gently push him back onto the bed.we continue kissing,i pinned his arms above him."Brian",i growled as a warning,"sorry,you look perfect as always well i mean handsome",he said,"oh shut up",i said blushing,i hid my face in his shoulder.i had wrapped my arms round his neck.he rubs my back,squeezes my arse,"Oi!",i squeal.he ran his finger between my arse cheeks.i giggled,"d don't d do that it tickles!",i giggled into his shoulder,he kept doing it,i was giggling into his shoulder.

he stopped,we both strip to boxers,he lay me on my back on the bed,"no touching yourself ",he said,"yes daddy",i said,"good boy",he praises,my cheeks heat up with blush,he smiled and kissed my cheeks.i giggled.he puts his hand down my boxers,palming me."oh fuck Bri",i moaned."you like that?huh?",he asked,"fuck yes daddy",i moaned,"put on a condom",i said,"I will baby",he said ."good",i sass,"what was that?",he smirks,"n nothing",i said,"No no,i heard"he said,he tickled my tummy.I giggled and squealed.

we ended up having sex.Brian puts on a condom,we made sure it wasn't split."Oh fuck",i moaned and squealed as he pounded into me.he pulls out and slips a finger in,massaging my prostate.I was squirming and moaning,i went to touch myself,"No",he said."sorry daddy",i said with a cute smile."i need to cum please daddy let me cum",i moaned,he pulled out,"touch yourself",he said,i didn't."obey",he said."fuck me",i moaned.

"No,i want you to touch yourself",he said,i nodded,"words",he said,"yes daddy",i said,he pressed three fingers into my ribs as a warning,i growled,i was still sore there.I had a shirt on.i touch myself and recoil my hand,hissing."it hurts",i said."what hurts",he said,"m dick",i mumbled,"speak up",he said,"my dick hurts",i said,"that's because you didn't listen",he said,"suck me off",i growled.I was getting frustrated,"no i wont,fuck yourself",he said,i whimper."Freddie",he said.i blink back tears.

"Freddie,fuck yourself on the dildo",he said,grabbing my neck,i was choking.Brian had brushes on my cock,spinning,i moaned,"Let go of my neck",i said,he does and sucks me off,the brushes move to my armpits,pinning my arms above me.I squirmed and moaned.Bucking as well as giggling at every tickle of my armpits.


End file.
